passion was a war ever since
by lowi
Summary: Written for The Dialogue Competition at the HPFC-forum. All dialogue between Dominique and Scorpius: "'Okay, then, I guess you don't want to speak about it.' 'I would like to speak about it, but not with you, saphead.'"


_A/N: Written for __The Dialogue Competition__ at the __HPFC-forum__. Thanks to __mew-tsubaki__ for betareading!_

**Pairing: Dominique & Scorpius**

**Prompts: snowflake, sad, listen, jewels, blue**

**Quote: "How about we try something new?"**

* * *

**passion was a war ever since**

"Dom?"

"…"

"Dom, how are you?"

"Fine."

"You're sure?"

"…"

"Okay, then, I guess you don't want to speak about it."

"I would like to speak about it, but not with _you_, saphead."

"Oh… All right, I guess I can understand that."

"You really can? I thought you were unable to think, or wasn't that what you said? That you didn't think before you spoke, or am I wrong?"

"Dom, come on…"

"What? You can't expect me to want to listen to you and your pathetic attempts at excuses."

"…"

"…"

"Wait, don't go, Dom. Please."

"You mean I should stay here and listen to you trying to sound regretful and sad?"

"…"

"Because I can tell you that you're not succeeding if you're trying to act remorseful, you're just the same stuck-up arse you always are."

"All right, that's it. Now you shut it and listen – I said shut up. I _am _regretting what I said to you; I didn't mean it."

"You—"

"Okay then, I probably meant it when I said it. But I do regret it. I don't want to have said it."

"Don't pull that crap with me, Scorpius. You aren't green and innocent; we both know that very well."

"I didn't say I'm innocent, I just said I wish I hadn't said it."

"You really wish that? Because if you hadn't said it, you'd faced Rose's wrath. Would you _really_ rather do that?"

"Actually, I have already 'faced her wrath' as you put it."

"…"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Broke up with her, just before I came out here."

"Why?"

"You really don't see that?"

"…"

"…"

"Don't think I've forgiven you only because you've ditched Rosie."

"No, of course I wouldn't think that! I know you too well for that."

"Ha!"

"I do."

"…"

"But will you please, _please_ listen to what I'm saying now?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean, 'nah'?"

"Nah. I already know. You're just going to say we should ignore what has happened and let everything be as it was before."

"No—"

"But we never can! Don't you see that—"

"But listen to me! If it was like that, it wouldn't make sense that I've broken up with Rose, would it?"

"…"

"Exactly. What I was _really_ going to say was how about we try something new?"

"New like what? Stop this friends-with-benefits-thingy we have and _what_?"

"You know… You, me, we two, in a real relationship?"

"Whoa. Now you better slow down. I still haven't forgiven you, remember that?"

"… you have a snowflake in your hair. Wait – let me…"

"…"

"So. What did you say again?"

"I've not… I haven't forgiven you yet."

"…"

"…"

"Damn. Dominique, wait! Come back!"

"…"

"How am I supposed to be forgiven when you won't listen?"

"Maybe you aren't supposed to be forgiven."

"But, you can't just leave before I've said—"

"Sod off."

"Please, can't you listen to what I'm going to say?"

"No, because I know perfectly well what you will say, Scorpius. That you're so very sorry, that you're a coward, that you didn't mean to cheat on Rosie with me – but oh! Not cheat, more sort of _use_ me whenever you felt for it, but really, you didn't mean it – and oh, please, let us start a relationship and forget everything that has happened."

"…"

"You can't expect me to forgive you when _that _is the excuse."

"Well, how about I say something else then? I actually was going to put it a lot smoother."

"That's not possible, because this is what happened."

"In your eyes, not in mine!"

"Sure."

"Yes. Because I really do—"

"I don't want to hear this either, Scorpius! I know what you'll do; you are just going to start flattering me. 'Oh Dominique dearest, please forgive me. I'm begging on my bare knees; I'll give you every old piece of Malfoy jewels I can find, please marry me, I've got this white horse we can ride away on.'"

"It's not funny."

"Seriously? You were going to say that, weren't you?"

"No, of course I wasn't. But will you please stop taking this as a joke – now when you aren't running away anymore."

"Scorpius, let me make myself clear. If I hadn't been taking all of this as a joke, it would have been very different. When you told Rose there was nothing between you and me, it was only me having some sort of weird idea that we were in love, I would not have laughed and leaved – I would have punched you."

"…"

"So, really, you should thank me that I'm trying to deal with this in a nonviolent way."

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Great. Could you go now, then?"

"…"

"…"

"No. Now we've heard your little explanation—"

"I haven't been _explaining_, there's nothing I should have to _explain _to—"

"Anyways. Now it's my turn. And you are not allowed to interrupt me anymore."

"You can't really stop me."

"How do you know? Don't answer that. Now. Dominique, I shouldn't have done that to you, I _am _a coward, as you said."

"You are, yes."

"I said no interruptions! And no rolling with your eyes either! Okay. But I did it because, you know, I was scared."

"Of Rose or of me?"

"Of what I was doing! Because I knew it was wrong of me to… act as I did. You deserve so much more, Dominique. Actually _I _don't deserve you."

"Oh, come on. Don't try that with me. You want me to pity you know?"

"No."

"Good, because I don't."

"I only want to let you know that I'm sorry for what I did, and I now realize it was really stupid of me suggestion a relationship. I'm sorry."

"…"

"…"

"Scorpius, stop looking at me like that!"

"How?"

"With those eyes. Okay, I admit, it was a nice speech you made. But I won't just jump into your arms and kiss you."

"All right, we'll just sit here then and watch the snow."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Damn, why have I no self-discipline whatsoever?"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Shut up, jerk. And kiss me again before I turn blue out here in the cold."


End file.
